Little Lindir's Adventures
by Laura-Shi
Summary: Little Lindir lives with his uncles and cousin and he is quite well behaved, but at times he can ask and say really uncomfortable statements that leave the adult clueless and uncomfortable on how to answer.


**Title:** The Big Question?  
**Author:** Laura-Shi aka Angelstar3999  
**Rating:** K and a little M-ish  
**Pairing/Characters:** Lindir (Age six), Erestor/Glorfindel, Melpomaen, Mentioned- Rumil, Orophin, Halidir, Meadhros  
**Summary: **Lindir asks his Uncles the big question after seeing something very shocking. (Not that one, but I might do it later)  
**Warnings:** Slash, Fluff  
**Disclaimer: **To Put simply the elves of Middle earth to do not belong to me. They belong to Tolkien and not me. There is no money profit and I am just borrowing them for a while I shall put them back when I am finished.

* * *

_Lindir _

It was mid-afternoon as a little elfling walked through the halls of Imladris. He had lot on his mind and at the current moment was on a mission. His silver fill around his shoulders as his sky blue robes that his cousin had helped pick out this morning dragged behind him. He loved his older cousin very dearly and swore that he had to be the second smartest elf in all Arda next to his Uncle. He knew for a fact that his Uncle was the smartest elf in Arda after all he was the Lord's Chief Advisor and to be someone like that you had to be smart. Clinging to his toy harp he snuggled his Galadhrim Doll who looked a lot like Galadhrim named Rumil. Smiling dreamily the elfling looked around his surround and was amazed that he had made it. Now came the hard part how to ask Uncle the big question.

* * *

_ Earlier that day_

Lindir was sneaking around the library where his older cousin Mel worked and at the moment he was currently behind the couch which was the best hiding place at least in his opinion. He smiled as he saw the other elves leave for a break and in the process leaving Melpomaen and him all alone. Maybe if he was really sweet and ask nicely he could have snuggle with his cousin cousin and he would read him the story of Lúthien and Beren. He so loved that story and Mel told it the best. 'Better throw in the puppy eyes, no one can resist the look especially his cousin Mel.' Just as he was about to jump out and shout boo, Elrond or Lord Elrond as his uncle told him call the lord of Imladris, entered the room.

"Mae govannen Melpomaen." Elrond stated which cause Melpomaen to jump and drop his papers all over the floor. Huffing Mel looked up at Elrond giving him one of his best imitations of his Ada's annoyed look.

"Oh, Elrond why must you always sneak on me." Melpomaen complained as he bent down to pick up the paper, but was stopped when Elrond encircled his arm around his waist and scooped up the paper just to carelessly throw them on the desk with the other arm.

"Don't worry about them Melamin, they are not of importance." Elrond purred into the ear as he nibbled on Melpomaen's neck and tightening his hold on Mel with his arms. They where too busy to see two wide emerald green eyes looking at the site before him with otter confusion. 'What where they doing? Why had Elrond kissed and nip and Cousin Mel's neck?' Mel didn't taste like food, elves tasted nasty. He knew, because just a couple weeks ago he accidentally bit another elf when they had been rough housing. He felt so horrible and had a very bad, but Mel had made him feel better and now he was watching Lord Elrond bite Mel!?!? Why was Elrond biting Mel and why wasn't Mel telling him to stop? Sometimes adult really confused him especially when they told him not to do something and then they went and did that same thing.

"Elrond, Meleth Daro… we can not do this here someone might walk in on us…" Melpomaen muttered as he leaned into the attention.

"Ah, but I have missed you Lirimaer… and you are just too tempting." Elrond growled as he spun a dazed Mel around and hauled him up from the ground. Letting out a slight shriek of laughter Melpomaen entwined his arms around Elrond's neck so he wouldn't loose balance.

"Elrond…" Melpomaen murmured as he tried to glare at Elrond but knowing that it was hopeless for he could never stay angry at Elrond for to long. Straighten up Mel wiggled a little and mischievously smiled down at Elrond. He noticed the dazed expression and smiled.

"Imp" Elrond growled before claiming Mel's ruby red lips in a passionate kiss and while slowly backing up till Melpomaen's back was against the book shelf.

Lindir looked up and noticed that Mel and Elrond where to pre-occupied doing adult things and he finally saw his chance to leave without being spotted. Hurrying from behind the couch he looked back one time and scrunched up his nose in distaste before leaving the room.

'Ewe… they where using tongues'

* * *

_ Present time_

Lindir looked up at his uncle's bedroom door and frown he could do this after all he was on a very important mission. Slowly and hesitantly he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. From with in he heard some shuffling and someone muttering something that he could not quite catch.

Finally after what seemed like an hours the door open and in the frame stood his uncle who was slightly ruffled in appearance.

"Hi, Uncle Erestor… I am sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something of great…. Impor…Importance…" Lindir said only stumbling over the last word.

"Well then Lindir come in and join us." Erestor stated warmly as he tried to stifle his laughter at Lindir's serious tone. Stepping aside Erestor ushered Lindir into the room where Glorfindel was sitting on the bed, face flushed and he completely relaxed as if he owned the place.

"Well Mea govannen little song bird and how has your day been so far." Glorfindel stated casually.

Lindir smiled at Glorfindel and blush slightly at the nick name he had gotten from his Uncle Glorfindel. He jumped when he heard the door shut and the clicking of the lock and turned to look at his Uncle Erestor and smile. Lindir assumed that his Uncle locked the door so that they would have privacy.

"Apparently Fin; Lindir has a question to ask that is of great importance." Erestor stated as he scooped up his nephew and brought him over to the bed where he sat down.

"Well now little one what is that question that you wished to ask?" Glorfindel stated quietly as he gave Erestor a small smile over the head as Lindir started to ramble about his day and go into exact detain on what happened.

"And then I went to the library and I hid behind the couch so I could surprise Mel and maybe we could cuddle and I was going to ask him if he would read be my favorite story, but then Elrond…' Pausing Lindir noticed the look Uncle Erestor gave him. 'I mean Lord Elrond entered and you always said not to interrupt when adults are talking." Lindir drifted off as he thought of what to say next. How was he to ask the question when he didn't understand it to begin with.

"And…Lindir…" Glorfindel calmly said truing to urge the little on so that they could get to the question.

"And then Elrond got behind Mel and started to do funny things." Lindir stated shyly.

"What kind of Funny things…" Erestor said in a tone that sounded like he had tasted something he rather of not tasted to begin with.

"They where doing Funny Things Uncle…" He stated trying to figure the right words, but every time he thought of what he saw he felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes, our little song bird we get that Elrond and Ion-nin in were doing Funny things, but the question is what kind of Funny things?" Glorfindel said all while trying to hid his smile when he noticed how the instinct to protect Mel lifted his head in Erestor.

"They where kissing and using tongues and biting it was quite gross." Lindir stated finally in a matter of a fact voice. The two elf lord's reaction was completely different, like night and day. While Glorfindel threw back his head and laughed Erestor looked ready to tear Elrond to shreds and then some.

"Uncle, why did Lord Elrond kiss Cousin Mel and why did they stick there tongues in each other's mouth. How can they breathe? And why didn't Mel cry out when Lord Elrond bite him? Why did Mel let Elrond bite him? Why did Elrond shove Mel into the book shelf? Why did they do that?" Lindir rapidly fired one question after another at his uncles and he noticed that Uncle Erestor look quite unhappy. What was the saying that he had heard Orophin say about Haldir? 'Oh yeah it was if looks could kill, then he would already be six feet under.'

"Lindir" Erestor cleared his throat as he looked Lindir in the eye. "Sometimes when people care for each other very much like your Uncle Glorfindel and I do we seal it with a kiss. Melpomaen and Elrond where just showing affection to each other, but I really wished they wouldn't do it in front of you." Erestor grumbled not to happy about what he had just heard. Elrond had better tread his son right he would make what happened to Meadhros on the cliff look like child's play.

"Oh, but Uncle Erestor they didn't know that I was even there." Lindir stated shyly to his Uncle.

"Well in any case what they did was another way of affection it like snuggling and Lindir you do not need to worry about such information right now" Erestor stated

"Oh, Ok Uncle, I can't wait tell I'm older." Lindir excitedly stated, completely forgetting why he had even come here in the first place.

"And why is that little song bird?" Glorfindel stated watch Lindir bounce up and down in his excitement as his silver hair fell over his blue robes. 'Our little Mel must have dressed Lindir today' He thought looking at the energy ball known as Lindir.

"Because then I can snuggle with Rumil and maybe I can go to the Golden woods and live there. It would be fun I can spend time snuggling and talking with Haldir and Orophin they are great, but not as great as Rumil." Lindir excitedly replied as he jumped off the bed and head for the door. He reached up and unlocked the door and turned the knob.

"Thanks Uncle Erestor, bye I am going to go tell Mel what I am going to do when I am older." Lindir stated before scurrying off down the hall with his doll and heart held closely to his chest.

"Wait Lindir I am not… Done……." Erestor tried to shout after his excited nephew, but gave up knowing that Lindir was too far to here him. Grumbling Erestor flopped down next to Glorfindel who was currently laughing merrily at the elfling antics.

"Oh you think this is funny do you? I knew that Elrond and Melpomaen are in a relationship. Heck Elrond had asked me, but I do not desire to know what they do and now this new faze with Lindir. Ahhhg…" Erestor grumbled as he felt Glorfindel's arms slide around his waist and pull him closer to him until they where laying entwined on the bed.

"Now, now my ruffled kitty don't get to flustered. You know that Mel is in the best hand and that even if Lindir does get together with Rumil it won't happen for a long time." Glorfindel murmured into Erestor's left ear while running his fingers through Erestor's raven tassels.

"Yes, I suppose you are right and as far Lindir picking Rumil he could of down far worst. I guess if I think about it Rumil is an ok elf." Erestor stated in mellow tone "But if I do believe I shall have a word with Elrond." And before Glorfindel could react Erestor was out of the bed and down the hallway.

"ELROND I WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU NOW!!!" Erestor's voice rang through the house.

And through out the house everyone cringed when they heard that tone of voice come from Erestor, for they knew that the elf that had upset the chief advisor was going to be at the end of temper which was never good thing, but at the same time they thanked the Valar that it was not them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

Ok, this story is was first published on my live journal under my other penname Angelstar3999 and it is not Beta so I have say this once please be kind. I do not mind constructive reviews. English might be my first language, but that does not I am a expert , but I poof read to the best of my abilities. Please Review and I will be adding other one shots to this story based on the uncomfortable questions to the adult that he lives around.

Lindir is a child of 6  
Little song bird a nick name for Lindir  
A marchwarden of the Galadhrim of Lórien, who guarded its northern borders  
Imladris- The Elvish name for Elrond's refuge in the western glens of the Misty Mountains, known to Men as Rivendell._  
Imlad_ is the Elvish word for a valley or dell, and _ris_ in this context means 'ravine', though it comes from a root-word meaning 'cut', referring to the deep, narrow nature of the valley. Tolkien uses the more picturesque old word 'riven' in his English translation of the name, 'Rivendell'.  
'thoughts'  
"Out spoken words"

**Elven Words**  
Mae govannen- well met  
Ada-dad, daddy  
Melamin - my love express possession  
Lirimaer-lovely one  
Daro- stop  
Ion-nin –my son


End file.
